Dying to be with you
by chrolli4life
Summary: this was in the crossover section but i changed it this is a crossover between tv shows Dantes Cove, The Lair and the movie Twilight. Diana from DC and Amy from HO are twins. Brendan is a vampire hybrid in Dantes Cove Ste and a few others with Amy and her husband visit Dantes Cove with many twists and turns along the way.
1. Diana and Amy

In Dante's Cove

Diana Childs was at her desk writing a letter to someone she had never met by the name of Amy McQueen as she was writing the letter she began to have flashbacks on what had happen in the past year. She thought about Grace Neville, the bitch that destroyed Dante's Cove and other parts of the island along with her so called fiancé Ambrosius Vallan, but since she caught Bro, for short, with another male she went crazy and turned almost everybody into witches and in a nearby island close to the Cove vampires everyone but two, Kevin and Toby.

In Cheshire

Cheryl Brady was in her kitchen sitting at the kitchen table reading a letter from someone by the name of Diana Childs, someone that Amy didn't know. As she was about to read the letter her tummy which was holding a little unborn child was moving. She felt her little boy or girl kicking her.

She unfolded the letter and began to read.

Dear Amy

Hi, you don't know me but I'm Diana Childs, I'm from a place called Dante's Cove. I just found out that we are twins. I was taken out of the hospital when we were born and I was taken to this place where strange things happen.

I just found out that you are my sister and I also found out that you are pregnant. I also discovered that you went to a sperm bank about 8 months ago, near Dante's Cove and that the guy's sperm you used belonged to a man named Brendan Brady I would love to finally meet you. I just have one more thing to say. As I said before, weird things happen quite a bit in this town. One of the things that has happened is that most of the town's inhabitants were turned into witches and vampires by some weird twist of fate. You should also be aware that Brendan is the newest member of the vampire clan. The good news is that he stayed half human. I hope that you will consider visiting me as we have a lot of things to catch up on. I also look forward to seeing my nephew who, I know, will be adorable.

Hope to speak with you soon,

Diana Childs

Amy had to read the letter again she couldn't believe what she was reading she thought it was some kind of joke. Amy got up from the table and got some paper and a pen to write a letter back to Diana. She sat back down at her kitchen table and started writing the letter.

Dear Diana

I'm not exactly sure I understand what you are talking about. I believe in witches but Vampires aren't real it's just something you read about in books such as Interview with the vampire or the Twilight books. I also don't understand how you know about me going to a sperm bank as well as how can someone be half vampire half human. I'm kinda freaked out about Vampires and what not but I would love to meet you as well. Can I have a number where I can get in touch with you?

Hope to get in touch with you soon

Amy McQueen

3 days later

Diana was sitting on a couch in her living room going through her mail, when she saw a letter from her long lost sister, Amy

'I can't believe she wrote me back' Diana thought to herself

Diana carefully opened the envelope and with trepidation, she started to read it.

She then thought about how to reply to the letter. She knew that if it was her, she would be feeling a little weirded out herself.

But she promised herself that she will answer the letter honestly.

Dear Amy

Thank you for replying. After what I told you, I didn't really think that you would ever reply. I do appreciate it that you are willing to give me a chance to get to know you. What I said in the letter about the vampires is true. There are certain differences between our vampires and the vampires that are described in literature, but they also share some common similarities. First, they don't have a problem with sunlight. They go out like regular people do. We also have 2 types of vampires unfortunately. One type only drinks the blood of humans and other type drink and eat like humans do. They don't have red or frozen white bodies they look completely human. They get their prey by inviting males to their sanctuary known as The Lair which is a gay sex club.

On another note, the reason this whole "curse" with witches and vampires came about was because of an affair that a man had with another man. This man was the fiancé to a powerful priestess and she caught them in the act. In a fit of rage, she cursed the town into being vampires or witches. Her reasoning being that no one could love her faithfully and since no one can love a freak, she felt that she could save herself the heartache. Unfortunately for the townspeople, we had to feel the brunt of her pain. The funny thing is that I have actually kinda become a friend of the man who was the fiancé to the priestess, Bro. He's actually a great guy just a little misunderstood.

Now, about me knowing about the sperm bank, I was actually going through some of my family's older documents and I came across a birth certificate that stated that my birth was actually a twin birth. I also found "adoption" papers for you that stated the name of the parents that received you. Unfortunately, it took me awhile to track you down and when I found you, I also came across some information stating that you wanted a child and went to a sperm bank. As I'm your sister and quite protective of you, I researched whose sperm it was and that is when I discovered the name of the sperm donor. I'm also friends Brendan who turned out to be the hybrid brother of Bro. He's actually a great guy who wanted to at least try to have children and decided that the only way this could happen was to donate sperm to the bank. He believes that he can't be loved and thought this was his only chance at children. He would love to meet you and maybe be present for the birth. He won't fight you for custody or anything like that, but he would love to help you with anything he can.

I hope that I haven't caused you to decide not to visit me but I would still like the chance to get to know you. My number is 787-214-9879. You can also reach me at my cell, which is 787-214-6754. I really hope to talk to you soon.

Warmest Regards,

Diana Childs

3 days later, McQueen Residence

Amy was looking through her mail when she saw a return letter.

"John Paul" Amy yelled.

John Paul was Amy's husband

"What's the matter Amy?" John Paul asked

"I received a reply from her and it's actually quite interesting. I would really love to get to know her and meet this Brendan Brady because without him we wouldn't be having a child."

John Paul wasn't able to have any children.

"What do you say, want to come with me?"

"Whatever makes you happy. Call her and let her know will be Mitzeee. They could both really use a vacation." John Paul said.

"That sounds great" Amy exclaimed happily, while inside her womb, her child jumped for joy.

"It feels like the baby likes that idea too" Amy said while giggling.


	2. Ste and Mitzeee

In Cheshire

Amy was in her house relaxing on the couch, she called up her best friend Ste Hay after she got off the phone with her sister to see if he would like to go on a vacation with her and her husband and that he could bring his girlfriend along as well. Ste agreed to it and said that it sounded like fun. Amy kept the fact that Dante's Cove was haunted and inhabited by vampires and witches and maybe other fictional-based demons a secret from Ste so it wouldn't scare him into not coming with them.

In Dante's Cove

Diana walked out of the hotel also known as Dante's Cove and bumped into Van, a very attractive witch.

"Hey Van"

"How's it going, Diana?" asked Van in a sweet tone of voice

"I'm excited. My sister decided to come for a visit"

"I didn't know you had a sister"

"I did some research and I found her"

"That's nice. Did you tell her about Dante's?" asked Van in a worried tone of voice

"Yes I told her everything. I had to. For one, she's carrying Brendan's unborn child"

"Shit," said Van in shock

"I know"

"Are you going to tell him?" asked Van

"When the time is right"

Diana began to walk away from Van when she stopped and walked over to Van again.

"Was there anything you need to talk to me about?" asked Diana

"Well you know since we turned into well you know, that I've been able to see the future" said Van

"Yes I'm aware of that, why did you have a vision?" asked Diana

Van walked closer to Diana and whispered softly in Diana's ear.

"I see a young dark blonde headed boy with piercing blue eyes headed this way in the near future"

"Yes and?"

"Well, I don't know if it's a bad thing or a good thing. But when the blonde headed stranger encounters Brendan it will trigger something mysterious inside him. I just hope that it is a good thing. I really want to see Brendan happy and he's been so lonely, even tricking doesn't seem to do it for him anymore" Van stated.

"Well, for Brendan's sake, I hope it is a very good thing. It's also a great thing that his child is coming also" Diana states.

"Speaking of Brendan's child, I saw something about "him" also" Van stated excitedly.

"Him?"

"Yes, your sister is pregnant with Brendan's son. He will be as powerful as his father and will help bring Brendan and his soul mate together, whoever that may be."

"Well, I for one cannot wait to see what happens."

Later that day at the Vallan Residence

Brendan had been pacing all night. Finally Bro couldn't take it anymore.

"What is the matter brother, Why are you so out of sorts?"

"I don't know, I've just been having this feeling that a major change is coming and I hate not knowing what it is." All I know is that it will be good for several people."

As Brendan was saying this, there was a knock at the door.

"Diana Childs to see Mr. Brady and Mr. Vallan."

"Hiya boys! How are you guys doing tonight?" Diana asked the brothers.

"Well, I'm doing fine, but Bren has been pacing back and forth and he feels that a major change is coming that will be good for several people" Bro stated.

"Well, that's interesting, because I came here to tell you some good news. I was finally able to track down my long lost sister. Her name is Amy McQueen and her husband John Paul and John Paul's best friend Ste Hay and his girlfriend Mitzeee are coming to town."

"What do you mean she's pregnant with my child?" Brendan exclaimed.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't read my thoughts" said Diana

"Well, I wouldn't have to if you weren't projecting them so loudly" said Brendan

"Ok you two. That's enough! Now Diana, how about you explain to us how your sister is pregnant with my brother's child," Bro said calmly trying to defuse the situation.

"Well, Brendan, remember when you donated that sperm to the sperm bank several years ago? Well, my sister decided that she wanted to have a child with her husband since he can't have any and received a donation from the bank. When I discovered that she was pregnant and that you were the father, I let her know and she is extremely excited to meet you" Diana stated.

"Well, I can't wait to meet her and my son/daughter" Brendan said excitedly.

"Well, Van stated that you'll be having a son. He'll be as powerful as you are and will help bring you and your soul mate together."

"Yeah, right! Like I have a soul mate. I'm destined to be one of the few people here without a mate" Brendan scoffed

"Do not take Van's visions lightly. You know how true they always turn out to be."

"I know, I just don't want to get my hopes up."

"Well, I for one cannot wait to meet my little nephew. He's sure to be powerful with a master witch for an uncle and a hybrid for a father and a sweet understanding witch as a sister. Maybe he'll be a chip off the old block, " Bro stated excitedly.

"Well, when are they supposed to be here?" Brendan asked.

"They should be here within the week. One other piece of news, I honestly think that she'll be giving birth very quickly after coming here. I just have a feeling" Diana told them as she was walking out the door.

Meanwhile back in Cheshire at the McQueen's residence

"John Paul is everything set for the trip?" Amy asked.

"Yep! I can't wait to meet the man that gave us a child" John Paul stated excitedly.

"Oh, I went to the obstetrician and he suggested one in Dante's Cove because Diana stated that she felt that I would give birth not long after arriving in Dante's Cove. I think that this is great because Brendan will be able to meet our son. One thing I always wondered was how my sister knew that I was having a boy. I just found out a week ago."

"You never know, maybe she's connected to you on a spiritual level due to you guys being twins or it might be the whole witch thing. You never know. Are you sure that we shouldn't tell Ste about the vampire thing?" asked John Paul

"Yeah, I think that would be best. I also think this vacation will help Ste's and Mitzeee's relationship. I've been noticing a strain between them in the past couple of weeks. I also noticed that Ste was a little too thrilled to be going. Whatever happens, at least he'll have us."

At that moment, Amy's son kicked her quite powerfully. While rubbing her stomach and trying to calm her son down, Amy looked at John Paul and said, "I think the baby knows something we don't." Whenever we talk about Ste and Mitzeee's relationship, the baby starts to get agitated. Plus, he was always more active when Mitzeee was around. Maybe he doesn't like her. You never know."

Meanwhile at Ste and Mitzeee's Apartment

Ste was in the kitchen cooking while Mitzeee was sketching some new fashion designs for a runway debut.

Ste thought that the sound of pencil to paper sounding like nails on a black board and he laughed to himself.

"What's so funny?" asked Mitzeee

"Oh nothing, I'm just really excited about going to Dante's Cove with John Paul. I researched it and it's said that Dante's Cove is haunted and strange things happen. I can't wait to check it out myself. Also, I found several Culinary School's I want to check out and a cool night club that I also want to check out" Ste stated excitedly.

"Do you ever think of anything other than culinary schools and night clubs I mean what is so interesting about it. All culinary schools and clubs are the same. Do we really have to go?" Mitzeee said while whining.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to. All I know is I'm going with or without you and I'm going to see all kinds of culture there are to know involving the art of cooking Ste stated

"Well fine! I'm going but I don't know how long I can take all this frustration that has been occurring in our relationship. Maybe we can try to work on it in Dante's Cove."

"I don't even know why I try anymore," said Ste frustrated

'All I know is that a major change is coming and I can't wait to see what it is' Christian thought to himself while trying his hardest to ignore Mitzeee.


	3. the meeting

In Forks

Alice Cullen was home reading one of her favorite books, Dante's Inferno, which took place in Dante's cove a hundred years or so when the place was destroyed by fire and a few who lived there were turned into vampires.

Alice Cullen and the rest of the Cullen clan were also Vampire's. Most people thought the Cullen's were just some Characters in the twilight books but everything that was written down on those books were true. The Cullen's also thought Dante's Inferno was just a book too. Something more evil larked behind the pages of Dante's Inferno as well as in the twilight books and soon their worlds will collide in ways know one expected.

Esme Cullen, the mother to the Cullen's walked in to the house and looked around for her children but no one was home.

"Alice, Edward, anyone home" said Esme.

Alice walked out of her room carrying the book she just got at the store.

"Oh Alice there you are. Reading another Dante's Cove story I see."

"Yes mother I'm hooked at these stories"

"You shouldn't read things like that they might be true just like our stories are"

"Oh mother chill out"

In Dante's Cove

Toby was reading Twilight when suddenly Kevin, his boyfriend walked over to him and gave him a huge kiss on the lips.

"Hey you shouldn't read books like that even if fictional who knows it could be true, I read that the author is a vampire herself and that she's the real Bella she just changed her name on the cover.

"I don't believe that" said Toby

"Well you should since everyone here except you, me, and Adam oh at that guy Thom something over on the next island are either vampires or witches" said Kevin

"I heard by Bro that Diana found her twin sister, Amy and that her and a few of her friends are coming her for a vacation" said Toby

"Van said that something big is going to happen" said Toby

"I hope it's for the best" said Kevin

"Yeah so do I"

In Cheshire

Amy and John Paul were getting ready to go to the airport to go to Dante's Cove.

At Christian and Rebecca's place,

Ste and Mitzeee were getting ready to meet Amy and John Paul at the airport.

"I'm so excited about this trip" said Ste

"Yeah me too, I hope it's nice and quiet so I can work on sketches"

"That's all you seem to care about is your art."

Mitzeee just looked at Ste without a word.

In Dante's Cove

Diana was so excited about meeting her sister and her sister's family and friends for the first time that she got to the airport a few hours earlier then was necessary.

Three hours later Diana heard her cell phone ringing and she answered it on the second ring.

"Hey it's Amy, we're in the airport Just let me know where you are"

"It's so good to hear your voice I'm so excited to meet you. I'm at the exit to the left near gate 28"

"We're so excited to meet you all as well. We're nearby so we'll see you in a few minutes"

Diana hung up the phone and got up out of her seat and saw two blondes and 2 brunettes heading her way. She recognized Amy right way.

"Amy, Amy" screamed out Diana

Amy walked a little bit faster and hugged her sister.

"It's so good to finally meet you"

"Same to you" said Diana

"Let me introduce you to my family" said Amy

"I'd love to meet them," said Diana following Amy to the rest of the crew that came with her.

"This here is the love of my life John Paul. The cute dark blonde with him his is best friend Ste they consider each other like brothers and his girlfriend Mitzeee"

"Nice to meet you" said John Paul

"It's an honor to meet you all" said Diana

"I couldn't believe it when Amy said that she had a twin sister, now I really do" said Ste

"Let us all go to my van and let me help you with some of your luggage," said Diana helping Amy with her luggage.

"Thank you very much" said Amy

"Everyone is so happy to meet you all"

"You don't look like a vampire" said Mitzeee

Everyone turned to look at Mitzeee

"Who told you that?' asked Amy

"Ste, he's read all the books about this place"

"You can't really tell who's a vampire on this or the next island and I'm not a vampire I'm a witch."

"Yeah cool, I understand that vampires here are different than those of the twilight series" said Christian

"Yes that's true, the vampire's here look human and most act human as well and mostly hide out at a sex club known as The Lair."

Once outside of the airport the new arriving guests looked around their new surroundings. It was as if they landed in some kind of private Island. The whole place was surrounded by white sand and clear blue water. There were tones of boats and a club house and a bar outside on the boardwalk.

"Wow this is amazing" said Ste

"I knew you would like it," said Mitzeee pissed off.

"Where's the other Island?" asked Ste

"It's across the water, its looks nothing like this lots of forests and very dark here you've got sand and clear water" said Diana

Ste just nodded his head

"The hotel is around the other side of the club house" said Diana

Everyone stopped at Diana's van and Diana opened all the doors for her guests.

Ste and Mitzeee put most of the luggage away in the back of the van.

Amy sat in the front of the van since she was too heavy to sit in the back. John Paul helped her with her seatbelt.

Once they were at the Dante's Cove Hotel everyone got out of the van and Ste looked around the place.

"I know this place. This is where the inferno took place in the book Dante's Inferno" said Ste

"You are correct young man" said Diana.

"Most of the people I told you about work here are at the club," said Diana to Amy

"OK" said Amy

"There's one person who would love to meet you all and here she is," said Diana pointing to Van

"Hi you must be Amy, I'm Van it's so good to meet you," said Van smiling at Amy then looking at John Paul, Ste, than at Mitzeee. Van didn't look so pleased to see Mitzeee.

As soon as Van walked over to Amy the unborn baby inside her started kicking and moving around like crazy.

"He's a powerful being you have inside there," said Van rubbing Amy's belly

"He seems to know something is about to happen or something but that's weird isn't?" asked Amy confused.

"It's not weird at all. When you have a master witch for an uncle and a vampire hybrid for a father and an aunt who is a wickedly nice witch, knowing something's going to happen is just a part of it" Van explained.

"Oh, I didn't know that Brendan was a hybrid" Amy stated.

"Yep, he's part human and part vampire so we consider that a hybrid."

"I thought I told you in the letter" said Diana

"With what's been going on, I must have forgotten" said Amy

"That is so cool!" Ste exclaimed.

"It's also nice to meet you young man. You will play an important part in future events" Van stated.

"Is he the one you saw?" Diana asked.

"You saw me?" Ste asked.

"Yes, I saw that you were coming and that you would be a big part of what happens in the future."

"That is so cool! I mean, that you saw me coming."

"This is all bullshit" Mitzeee yelled.

"Well, young woman. I wasn't talking to you and it doesn't concern you so butt out. All I know is that you won't be here for too long and I can't wait," Van said angrily.

"OK you two. That's enough. Let's get Amy and everyone else in and settled and we can talk

"later" Diana stated.

"OK and I can't wait for you guys to meet Brendan, his brother Bro, sister Cheryl, and Grace. Grace finally forgave Bro and since there isn't anything she can do with the whole vampire, witch situation, we've all really become friends. And I know that Bro and Brendan would love to meet you guys" Van said while looking at Ste

At the mention of Brendan's family the baby jumped for joy in Amy's womb.

"Well, it seems like someone can't wait to meet his daddy and his uncle and aunt" Amy said while smiling.


	4. the lair

No Ste or Brendan in this chapter

The Lair

Damian Courtenay, the master of The Lair who once was a vampire but his boyfriend who's a human, Thom Etherton made a wish that he wasn't anymore but Colin the second in command turned Damian back into a vampire and almost killed Thom, was massaging his boyfriend's neck and shoulder while both were sitting on a couch.

"I heard that something big is going to happen down at the cove, we should check it out" said Thom

"Who said?" asked Damian

"Colin"

"Can we please not mention that man's name in my presents" said Damian

"Well you wanted to know. I think we should go, I have lots of vacation time, and we've never been on a vacation together" said Thom turning around to face his handsome boyfriend.

Damian didn't say anything just looked deeply in Thom's eyes.

"Please, please" said Thom begging

Damian just smiled and laughed.

"Damn your sexy when you do that" said Thom

"Do what?" asked Damian

"When you laugh and smile."

"You look hot when you beg me for something" said Damian

"Well"

"Yes sure, let's go."

Thom didn't say anything he just grabbed his boyfriend and kissed him deeply.

"What are you doing?" asked Damian when he pulled away from Thom

"I want you"

"You're too weak" said Damian

"Dam, I'm fine now stop complaining and tear my clothing off"

For Damian he only had a robe on but for Thom he had on a button down shirt and tight fitted dark jeans that were getting tighter in the front ever second due to his growing erection.

Damian stood up and sat between Thom's legs and ripped open Thom's shirt and buttons went in every direction. Damian leaned closer to Thom and sucked on his nipples Thom reached over and opened Damian's robe. Damian moved his hand to Thom's jeans and opened the zipper and pulled them down as with his boxer briefs. Thom opened his legs wider for Damian and Damian moved his mouth from Thom's nipples to his stomach lower until he had Thom's penis in his mouth. Thom was pulling Damian's hair hard and Damian was jerking himself off while on his knees.

"Yeah, mmm Damian"

Thom screamed in a moan and came in Damian's mouth.

Damian swallowed and stood up.

Thom laid down on the couch and Damian went to get a condom and lube.

"Make love to me" whispered Thom

"My pleasure" said Damian once he slipped the condom on

Damian placed some lube on him and some on Thom and when he was ready he entered Thom slowly.

"It's been too damn long, so damn tight" said Damian in a moan

"You complaining?" asked Thom in a moan

"It feels good" said Damian moving in and out of Thom

"I missed this feeling, the feeling of oneness"

"I just missed you period" said Damian

"I don't know if I actually said the words to you but Damian I'm so in love with you, I feel like I've known you a century" said Thom before he grabbed Damian by the hair and kissed him deeply and at that moment Damian thought of his dead lover.

Damian was losing control inside of Thom and as they stopped kissing Damian looked in Thom's eyes and smiled with his fangs.

"I love you, Thom, I have always loved you"

Just then both man lost it and came together in unison.

"God you're amazing" said Thom

"You too, now let's get ready to go to the cove" said Damian getting up from Thom and helped Thom get up from the couch.


	5. meeting of Toby and Kevin

In Forks

Alice was laying down on a couch with her eyes wide open then she sat up and looked and Jasper.

"Something is wrong, my vision can't be right" said Alice

"What's wrong?" asked Jasper

"I see Bella getting followed from Laurent's clan again" said Alice

"Is that possible?" asked Jasper

"I guess so if I'm seeing these visions"

"I thought we got rid of James and that girl"

"Yeah so did I"

"I'm calling Edward" said Jasper.

"Good idea"

Jasper walked over to his cell phone and called up Edward.

"Edward hurry back with Bella something is wrong"

"Did Alice have another vision?" asked Edward

"Yes and its must stronger now. Please hurry"

In Dante's Cove

Bro and Brendan were at their pent house chilling out when all of a sudden Grace walked in. What a powerful force she brings into the room. When she comes into the house it always means business.

"What's wrong Grace?" asked Brendan

"Have you ever heard of the town Forks?" asked Grace

"The town in the Twilight books, sure have what's wrong?" asked Brendan

"Well seems like the story is true. I just got word that something is going on with Bella and the Cullen's could use extra help this time since their parents are out of town on business"

"We'd love to help" said Bro

"Good, here's how to get there. Please hurry they don't have much time. A tracker is following them"

"We'll come right back with Cullen's and the young girl and keep her safe. Should I get Damian's clan?" said Brendan's

"Good to hear. Funny you should ask Damian is on his way with his boyfriend"

Brendan nodded his head.

Brendan got in touch with his sister and told her what was going on and she came over to his penthouse, once she was there her, Brendan and Bro let the house and into to Bro's jeep then Bro sped away.

Later on in Dante's Cove

Diana went up to the rooms where Amy, John Paul, Mitzeee and Ste were staying and to see if they wanted to meet the non-vampires first.

"Hey Amy, John Paul, how are you liking your room?" asked Diana after knocking at their door

"Hi Diana, we love it. It's so comfortable and roomy," said Amy by the door as John Paul opened the door

"Hi would you and Amy like to go to the beach house?" asked Diana

"Sure sounds like fun. " John Paul

"Sure, Will Brendan be there?" asked Amy

"Sadly no, we just found out by Grace that the town of Forks in Twilight is real and something is going on with Bella so Bro and Brendan and Cheryl took off to help out"

"Wow, that's cool. I love that story." said Ste opening his door to see Diana by Amy and John Paul's door

"I was just going to knock at your door to see if you wanted to go to the beach house," said Diana to Ste.

"That sounds like fun. Hey Mitzeee want to go out to the beach house?" asked Ste

"I don't think so, I don't like it here, I can't concentrate enough to work on my designs." said Mitzeee whining

"You don't like it anywhere that I like." said Ste

"You know what Diana. I'd love to go to the beach house" Ste said with a smile

"Good, meet me downstairs in an hour" said Diana

"We will" said Amy

"See you then," said Diana before walking away.

In Forks

Bro parked his car outside of the Cullen's house and all three of them ran over to their front door and knocked on it. The door flew open and Emmett Cullen was staring at them.

"Hi we're a bit busy at the moment so you'll have to come back another time" said Emmett

"Hi we were sent here by Grace Neville, I'm Ambrosius Vallin, Bro for short and this here is my step-brother and sister Brendan and Cheryl Brady. I'm a master witch and he's a hybrid vampire and Cheryl's a witch. There's also going to be one more Vampire, Damian coming soon. "

Alice ran over to the door and looked at the handsome men up and down.

"I know who you are. You're from Dante's Cove"

"Yes that's right"

"Thank god you're real we need all the help we can get" said Alice shaking all three hands and pulling them into the house while Emmett closed the door behind them.

Edward and Bella were sitting on the couch next to each other while Bro, Brendan, and Cheryl walked into the living room with Alice and Emmett.

"This here are Bro and his siblings Brendan and Cheryl Brady they came to help us" said Alice

"From Dante's Cove right?" asked Edward

"That's right" said Brendan

"Thanks for coming" said Edward

In Dante's Cove

An hour had past and everyone met down stairs of the hotel like Diana said to.

"You all look nice," said Diana looking from Amy then to John Paul and then to the young cutie Ste

"Thanks, you look nice too" said Amy

"We have to take my Van to get to the beach house"

"Oh ok" said Ste

"This place is so amazing," said Christian looking at all his surroundings. He saw a full moon and stars in the clear night sky.

"You never see anything like this back in England maybe one day I can do my cooking out here."

"What kind of cuisine do you specialize?" asked Diana

"I'm into anything really I take up some classes at the local culinary school, but I read that you have amazing schools for it here"

"Yes that we do"

Everyone went inside the van and just like earlier Amy sat in the front passenger side of the van.

In Forks

Rosalie Hale, who was part of the Cullen's walked in the house on her cell phone. She was shocked to see Bro and his family there, sitting in the living room with Bella there.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Rosalie walking into the living room.

"James is back"

"You've got to be kidding?" asked Rosalie

"Who was that on the phone?" asked Alice

"It was Esme and Carlisle. They said that they are going to be here soon"

"I thought they were away on business" said Brendan

"They were but they finished early" said Rosalie

"By the way I'm Bro and sitting next to me is my brother Brendan and pacing back and forth is my sister Cheryl, we're from Dante's Cove and we're waiting for one more he'll be here in about a half an hour."

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Rosalie" said Rosalie

"Nice to meet you Rosalie" said Brendan

In Dante's Cove

Everyone got out of Diana's van and walked up the path leading up to the beach club. On the way to the club Ste noticed the tiki lights and the bar area outside and hot guys half-dressed dancing around. Ste might be with a girl but secretly lusting for a nice tall warm male's body.

"Diana!" said Kevin so excited

"Hey Kev. I'm so happy you're here. Where's your better half?" said Diana

"He's inside" said Kevin

"I want to you to meet my family" said Diana

"Cool"

"This is my twin sister Amy and her husband John Paul and this blonde cutie is Ste his girlfriend Mitzeee is back in the hotel."

"It's great to meet you all I'm Kevin. Go make yourselves at home inside is the love of my life Toby"

"Nice to meet you Kevin" said Amy

Diana and the rest of her crew including Kevin walked into the club and walked over to Toby.

"Hey this is my guy, Toby," said Kevin putting his arm around Toby's shoulder

"Hi, nice to meet you all you must be Amy" said Toby

"Yes it's nice to meet you. This is my husband John Paul and his best friend that I consider my brother in law Ste."

"Nice to meet you," said Toby shaking everyone's hands.


	6. Ste and Brendan

Ste walked over Amy who was still talking with Brendan next to her.

"Hi," said Ste sweetly

"Hi," said Brendan in an angry tone of voice.

"I'm Steven but everyone calls me Ste"

"Yes I know who you are"

"Oh"

"Why don't you go back to Mitzeee, you're her muse aren't you not," said Brendan angrily

"She doesn't own me," said Ste raising his voice and then walked away.

Brendan walked over to the Cullen's.

"This totally sucks, and not in a good way," whispered Brendan to Edward

"What's wrong Bren?' asked Edward

"I mean how do you deal with it around Bella, she has that same sensual aroma."

"I'm used to it. It fills my senses like a drug. Without it I don't think I can go on doing what I'm doing."

"God why does he have to smell so damn tempting."

"I thought that way too at first. I tried getting angry with Bella avoiding her every chance I had. I thought I would hurt her. I thought I would kill her," said Edward in a low tone of voice.

"I've been told that I have a soul mate but I don't want it to be Ste. He's so young and innocent."

"I'm not into the same sex but he's also kind of hot" said Edward

"Please don't remind me. Those eyes my god I've never seen blue like that ever"

Edward just smiled and laughed at Brendan.

Bro walked over to Brendan and put his arm around his shoulder.

"What's wrong little bro" said Bro

"You know exactly what's wrong"

"I know. It's just that I haven't seen you act like this in like forever"

"I can't help it, it's his damn scent he's not even in the room and I can still smell him."

"I know I sense it too"

"It also sucks because I can't read his thoughts either"

"I can't read Bella's or Ste's" said Edward

"I guess I wouldn't be able to read Bella's thoughts either" said Brendan

"Another thing is if Steven is my soul mate than why does he have a Girlfriend that I hear treats him like garbage"

"Well maybe I can help get him away from her" said Bro

"Don't you remember what happened when you tried something like that with Kevin?"

"I couldn't help it Bren. I was in love with him"

Suddenly the room got quiet. Everyone sensed something bad in the room and they turned to the entrance of the club and Mitzeee was there looking pissed off and looking for Ste.

"That's Steven's girlfriend she wants to get out of Dante's Cove and drag Steven with her," said Brendan angrily

"Let me do something about that," said Bro walking away.

Bro walked over to Mitzeee.

"Hi you must be RMitzeee, I'm Bro"

"What the hell do you want?" asked Mitzeee pissed off

"Hey just being friendly"

"Have you seen Ste?" asked Mitzeee

"No I haven't. Can I get you a drink?"

"I'm sorry, I'm human I don't drink blood"

"We don't drink blood around here except for the Cullen's. Would you like a beer or a shot of something?"

"I guess"

Bro and Mitzeee walked to the bar and Mitzeee ordered a shot of Jim Beam. Bro took out a vial of something clear out of his back pocket and when Mitzeee looked away Bro poured some of it in her shot. Mitzeee turned back around and looked at Bro. Bro just smiled and watched Mitzeee drown her shot of beam. A few seconds after taken the shot her head hit the bar counter and she was out cold.

Bro picked up Mitzeee and took her into his pickup truck and drove to his place. Once at his penthouse he picked up Mitzeee from his truck and carried her into his house and tied her arms to the head board of his bed. While all this was happening Mitzeee was still out cold.

Ste walked back into the club and walked over to the bar.

"Hey Marco can I have a shot of Jim Beam?" asked Ste

"Coming right up"

Brendan sat next to Ste and didn't say a word to him.

"Can I get you something to drink?" asked Ste not looking at the person who sat down next to him but he sensed it was Brendan

"No thanks" said Brendan softly

"Sorry I thought since you're a hybrid that you can drink stuff other than blood" said Ste

"No, I can drink that, I just don't want to drink at the moment"

"Sorry"

"Don't be, I'm sorry the way I reacted towards you. I'm Brendan Brady. You can call me Bren."

"Yes I know. I'm Steven Hay but like I said you can call me Ste, if you like" Ste reached out his hand for Brendan to shake it put once they touched hands it was like electricity shock and they pulled their hands away real fast.

"I'd really would like to buy you a drink or something" said Ste kindly

"Hey you're the guest I should be the one offering to buy you one"

"Don't worry about it"

"I saw your girlfriend; she seems like a real bitch."

"Oh, she was here?"

"Yeah I read her thoughts. She was looking for you so she could grab you and go back home."

"Did you see where she went?" asked Ste looking around

"She got sick and I think Bro took care of her"

"Oh OK thanks"

"You seem like a good kid why are you with Mitzeee for?" asked Brendan with concern

"I thought you could read minds, Brendan Brady," teased Ste

"I can but I can't read yours"

"Well I keep telling myself the same thing, why I stay with her. I guess to be honest I don't want to be alone. My parent's died when I was really young. I moved out from my step fathers house when I was 20. I've been alone for too long and she feels my days of loneliness"

"I'm sorry to hear that" said Brendan

"Thanks"

"I'm used to being alone. It's hard for a vampire to find love and I've been hurt so many times."

"No one should be alone no matter what or who you are"

"Thanks" whispered Brendan

"Um can I take you out for a meal?" asked Ste

"Like a date?" asked Brendan

"Is that so wrong?" asked Ste

"I don't think it's a good idea"

"Why not?" asked Ste sounding hurt

"I shouldn't be around you it's not safe"

"Hey you're with me now. It can't be that bad"

"Well we're not alone right now"

"True but still"

"Well I better go it was nice talking to you Brendan"

"I'm sorry I should go you were here first. I didn't mean for you to rush off"

"No its OK I have to go anyway"

"Good night"

"Night"


	7. destroya of James

**I hope you don't mind all these chapters at once. I wrote this story a few years ago it was with Queer as folk instead of Hollyoaks. **

Grace ran in the beach house looking for the Cullen's. Thank god it didn't take her long to find them.

"Hurry up. James is on his way here"

Brendan heard what she said and ran to gather up the troops.

"Hey I got them. Do what you have to" said Brendan to Grace.

"He might go after Ste too"

"Shit I didn't think of that," said Brendan trying to find Ste

"Victoria might go after him," yelling Alice after Brendan

"Damn" said Brendan

"I'll get Bro" said Carlisle

"Yes you do that"

Bro was in the beach house very quickly once off his cell phone with Carlisle.

"Where's Bren?" asked Bro

"Looking for Ste, we fear that Victoria might go after his scent next" said Grace

"Damn it" said Bro

"Where's Damian, and did you ever get in touch with Colin?" asked Grace

"Both on their way" said Bro

Grace didn't say anything just nodded her head.

"Gather around and follow me to my truck" said Bro to the Cullen's

"Hey everyone we have to shut down the club for a few hours something big is going down and we don't want anyone to get hurt.

Everyone walked out of the club but Amy and John Paul were looking for Ste

Amy walked to Grace.

"Grace have you seen Ste?"

"Brendan is looking for him" said Grace

"We'll call you at the hotel if we know what's going on" said Bro

"Thanks" said John Paul

Amy and John Paul went back to their hotel with Diana.

"What a crazy first night here at DC" said Amy

"I'm sorry" said Diana

"Don't worry about it. I'm just worried about Ste and I can't find Mitzeee"

"I bet that everyone is alright" said Diana

"Thanks" said Amy

They all hugged and said their good night's and walked in the hotel.

Brendan found Ste by the river sitting on the beach.

"Steven is that you?" asked Brendan

"Yeah what's going on?"

"The bad Vampires are on their way here and since you have a powerful scent we fear that Victoria might go after you next. If you want you can come with us and we'll keep you safe."

"Damn it"

"I'm sorry Steven"

Ste got up from the sand and walked over to Brendan. Brendan thought Ste's blue eyes were shining even in the dark. It made Brendan speechless. Ste's touch on his shoulder got him out of his daze.

"Are you alright?" asked Ste

"I'm sorry. It's just your eyes" said Brendan

"What about them?" asked Ste

"I've never seen blue eyes like yours before"

"Thanks," said Ste blushing.

"Your eyes are amazing too" said Ste with a smile

"Thanks" said Brendan softly

"I have my car nearby"

"Ok" said Ste

Ste and Brendan walked over to Brendan's car and they sat in the car and Brendan drove.

Once at the penthouse Ste and Brendan walked inside and everyone was there sitting or standing in the living area, and just waited for word from Grace what to do next.

James walked inside the beach house and looked around the place with a nasty look upon his handsome face.

"Where is everyone?" asked James in a deep voice

"Gone I'm afraid" said Grace

"Who are you?"

"I'm Grace. I presume that you're James"

"Yes where's the human girl?"

"She's down in the basement"

"Is she really?"

"Yes she's down there locked up. Come with me"

Grace and James went down to the basement

"Hey, she isn't here. You tricked me you bitch!"

"Well, I couldn't allow you to hurt an innocent, now could I?"

"Oh, don't worry, I'll not only get her but I'll also get the other one I smelled and kill whoever is protecting her."

"Unfortunately, that's where you're wrong" Grace spat angrily.

Grace couldn't allow Brendan or Bro to get hurt. They were her only family and she would protect that family with everything in her.

As she was thinking this, she started to chant in a Celtic tongue long forgotten.

"Hey, what are you doing?" James asked scared out of his mind. He knew that he had definitely pissed off the wrong person.

As Grace was chanting, parts of James started to be cut off as if by an invisible sword. All you could hear were his screams. After all his limbs, including his head, were severed they then magically started to burst into flames. The fires from the limbs burning almost as hot as the sun, until only ashes remained.

Grace then said a spell to send James ashes to a volcano nearby where no vampire would ever go.

"Ah, I feel so much better. There went several decades of frustration" Grace said happily while giggling.

Grace heard footsteps nearby

"Everything is alright Brendan" Grace said.

"How did you know it was me?" Brendan asked.

"I'm the master I know everything. You have a long road ahead of you but I think you can take it."

"Thanks. If only I had your optimism."

"You'll get through it. We'll all be here for you helping along the way. Now what happened to the rest of James's clan?"

"They ran but we will keep aware until we track them down."

"I know you will. I have a feeling that we can't lose either Bella or Ste. I've got this feeling that we'll need both of their help in the near future."

"Why don't you go back to the house, I'll clean up a bit here and be there when I'm done" said Grace

"OK, be safe" said Brendan

"Yeah you too"

Brendan left the beach house and walked back to the penthouse. Once inside Ste walked over to him.

"What's going on?" asked Ste in a scared tone of voice.

"She destroyed James, so you and Bella are safe for now. He won't be hurting anyone ever again."

"What about Laurant and Victoria?" asked Bro

"I'm not quite sure what's going on with them but Ste and Bella are safe for now"

"Thank you" said Ste

"What happened to Mitzeee?" asked Ste looking at Bro

"She wanted to leave so I sent her on her way" said Bro lying

"Thanks"

"I had a long day do you think I can sleep in one of these rooms?" asked Ste facing Brendan

"I don't see why not. Let me fix you up a bed." said Brendan

"Thanks Brendan. I really do appreciate all that you have done for me. I still would like to take you out for dinner."

"You're welcome. I still don't think it's a good idea for us to go out?"

"I'm not scared of you"

"Well you should be."

Ste and Brendan went into a bedroom alone together

"See we're alone right now and nothing scary is happening" said Ste

"I'm just going to fix up this bed for you and I'll be gone" said Brendan not looking at Ste

"Stay," said Ste softly

"I can't"

"Please stay just until I fall asleep"

"I can't"

"Yes you can," said Ste smiling up at Brendan

"You really don't mind me being here with you?" asked Brendan

"If I did I wouldn't be begging you to stay. I also wouldn't have asked you on a date"

Brendan didn't know what to say to the younger man who seemed so much better than he.

"I'll stay," Brendan said softly

"Thank you"

Once Brendan made up the bed for Ste ,Ste lied down and Brendan laid down next to him. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" whispered Brendan

In walked Alice.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake Ste up"

"What's going on?" asked Brendan

"Something wonderful and exciting is going to happen tomorrow"

"What?" asked Brendan

"Amy is going to give birth"


	8. the new arrival

Alice walked out of the room and when Ste heard the door close he sat up in the bed and looked and Brendan and smiled.

"Ohmigod! Congratulations Brendan. I can't wait to meet your son. He'll probably be as beautiful as you" Ste stated blushing as he realized that he said the last part out loud.

"He's not really mine but I can't wait either and you're the one who's beautiful" Brendan stated and got embarrassed because he didn't mean to tell Ste he thought he was beautiful.

Ste didn't say anything just gave him a stunning smile.

"Well, um, good night Brendan Sleep well."

"Good night Stevie" Brendan whispered

Ste closed his eyes and went into a deep sleep. Once Brendan heard Ste's breathing slow down he slowly got up from the bed and walked out of the room.

Everybody in the living room looked at Brendan.

"What?" asked Brendan

"That young man in there is your soul mate" said Alice

"I don't believe in soul mates"

"Well maybe not but he will be and soon."

The next morning, John Paul was awakened by the screams of Amy.

"John, I think my water just broke," Amy screamed out

"It's OK Amy, we'll get you to the hospital" John Paul said while noticing that the Cullen's, Bro, his family, Grace, and Diana were in their doorway and a few seconds later Damian walked over to them.

"It looks like we'll be introducing a new addition to our group here" John Paul said with a big grin on his face.

"Well gang, let's get moving. We have a family member to meet. Brendan, can you go get Ste up and ready?" Diana said.

"Yeah, we'll meet you guys at the hospital."

"Hey Steven, It's time to get up. Amy is having the baby."

"OK Brendan," said Ste getting out of bed.

Everyone made it to the hospital 5 minutes after Amy had arrived and waited in the Waiting Room while waiting to meet the new addition to their family.

"I just started reading about Twilight. Do you think you can tell me a little about your clan?" asked Ste to the Cullen family.

"That sounds like an excellent idea" Grace said.

"Well, my name is Carlisle Cullen and I'm the "father" of the Cullen clan and I'm a doctor. I turned Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett. I turned Edward during the outbreak of Spanish Influenza in Chicago. Then I turned Esme after meeting her in the hospital after she had tried to commit suicide after losing her child. I fell in love with her and turned her so that we could be together. We then had moved to New York and later I came across Rosalie who had been left for dead by her then fiancé. I tried to save her humanly but was unable to and I ended up turning her to save her life. Rosalie met Emmett in the forest near our home and came to him right as he was being mauled by a bear. Rosalie fell in love and brought him back to the house, where I turned him to save his life."

"Please keep in mind that I only turned them because they were dying. I wouldn't have turned them otherwise. It wouldn't have been fair to them. But now I have a family. "

"What about Alice and Jasper?" Ste asked

"Well, Alice and Jasper met up in a bar in Pittsburgh and after discovering their connection to each other, they decided to come and track me down. Alice was turned by a physician in a mental asylum to help protect her from James and Jasper was turned by a vampire during the Civil war who wanted Jasper to teach vampires how to be adept soldiers."

"Wow, that's really interesting. If you don't mind me asking, what kinda powers do you guys have?" Ste asked.

"Well, I can read most people's thoughts." Edward said.

"I can tell the future once a decision is made." Alice said.

"I don't have powers but I try to be the mother of our clan." Esme said.

"Yeah, she's incredibly loving and maternal" Edward said.

"I don't have powers, but I can be incredibly strong" Emmett said.

"I don't have any powers, but I'm told that I'm unusually beautiful" Rosalie said.

"And my name is Bella and I'm the only mortal of the Cullen clan. I'm the girlfriend of Edward. We met while going to the same school in Forks, Washington. Edward saved me from being hit by a car and since then, we have become friends and then boyfriend/girlfriend after falling in love. I have a powerful scent that is attractive to vampires and no vampire can read my mind. They seem to be blocked from my mind."

"That is so cool, I'm like that too. We are going to be such good friends," Ste said excitedly.

"And, I don't have any powers but I have used my vampiric abilities to help people through the field of medicine. Being a vampire allows me to see what is wrong with someone so that I can get the best care in a fast manner" Carlisle stated

"Well, it's very nice to meet you guys. My name's Grace and I am a high priestess of a powerful sect that no longer really practices. In a fit of rage, caused by catching my fiancé with his male lover, I turned most of the people in Dante's Cove into witches and by accident into vampires. Don't ask me how, because I really don't know. After this travesty occurred, I made amends to Bro, who was my fiancé and we, along with Brendan, his sister, and Diana have become sorta family."

"I'm Bro and I was the fiancé to Grace as she just explained. I am known as a master witch due to the fact that other than Grace, I am the most powerful witch on our island."

"I'm Brendan most of my best friends call me Bren and I am a vampire. I am considered a hybrid because while I was turning into a vampire, I didn't get as much venom in my veins and was able to keep a part of my human self."

"Hi, I am Cheryl Brady Brendan's Half-sister and Bro's step sister, I'm a witch and if I was in the movie the wizard of Oz, I would be considered Gelda the good witch."

"I'm Diana and I'm really not to special other than I have a really good intuition about things that can or will happen. I'm also the twin sister of Amy who was split up from her at birth."

"Well, my name is Steven Hay my friends call me Ste and I am going to school to be a certified chef. Amy and John Paul are my only family"

"My name is John Paul I teach at the local college in my neighborhood. My wife is Amy who's a Bartender at a bar in the hollyoaks village known as SU bar.

"What about you guys" asked Ste pointing to Damian and Thom

"Well I'm Thom I'm a journalist, I was almost killed a few weeks ago by a vampire who you all met a few hours ago named Colin."

"My name is Damian an ex-lover of mine turned me into a vampire and when I found out about it I killed him and turns out he put a spell on me in a portrait of me that he painted, at first I thought Thom was my ex-lover but rellized he wasn't but I fell madly in love with him anyway even though like Bella he's a mortal. Thom made a wish to save my life that I wasn't a vampire anymore and for a short time I was human again but fucking Colin had to attack us and turn me back into one.

"Very pleased to meet you all, I'm sure we'll all be close friends" said Alice softly

"Yes indeed" said Ste with a smile

6 hours later

The doctor and John Paul walked into the waiting room with big smiles on their faces.

"He's perfectly healthy and beautiful boy." The doctor stated.

Everyone started to cheer while Brendan was smiling with pride and love for his newborn son even though he was just the donor.

"Can we see him?" Brendan asked

"Yes, just don't be long because he'll need his rest." The doctor said

"Oh Brendan, we wanted your help in naming our son. I wanted to name him Keiron but Amy wanted to name him Emmett What do you think?" John Paul asked Brendan

"What do you think?" Brendan asked Ste who gave him a big smile in return.

"Well Kieron sounds like a girls name but Emmett sounds like a strong Irish name" Ste said

"Well, Emmett it is. Now let's go look at the new addition to our family" John Paul said happily.

Everyone walked to Amy's room and one at a time, they each introduced themselves to Emmett.

Everyone glanced in awe when Brendan went to say hello. Emmett, who had been crying, stopped and smiled at Brendan, who was holding him with a look of awe on his face.

They then looked with tears in their eyes as Emmett's and Brendan's foreheads met and they had a silent conversation with each other which caused tears to come to Brendan's eyes.

"Brendan, we both would love to have you as the god father, without you this wouldn't be possible" said John Paul

"Thank you so much" said Brendan so happy

"Hello, it is great to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you and couldn't wait to meet you and my mama and papa," Brendan read Emmett's thoughts

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you too. I didn't think I would ever have a family and I'm proud that you are part of it" said Brendan

Brendan looked up and made eye contact with Amy and John Paul

"Emmett would like to say hello and that is a pleasure to finally meet his parents. He has been waiting a while to meet you." Brendan told them.

"Ohmigod! That is so lovely" Amy said with tears in her eyes.

"Well, it's time that this little man gets some sleep, but if you guys want to see him again, just come back tomorrow morning." the doctor said

At this, the whole gang started to leave the doorway and room after telling Amy and John Paul that they would see them later.

Everyone then started going back to the clubhouse to celebrate the new arrival into their group family.

"Hey Steven. Thanks for being here. I really appreciated your support" Brendan said

"I didn't do anything but you're welcome"


	9. getting to know each other

The following night

Ste walked in the restaurant in the Club house.

Brendan followed him without Ste knowing and he sat down next to Ste.

"Can I buy you a drink?" asked Brendan

"Only if you go out with me for dinner"

"You're really determined aren't you?"

"Sure am"

"Fine I'll go out with you" Brendan said not to happy

"Good" said Ste "but you don't sound happy about it"

"I'm sorry it's just that I've never gone out for dinner with someone since being a hybrid, it's all new to me"

"I'm sorry I didn't know I don't mean to be pushy, I just want to spend more time with you" said Ste sweetly

"It's ok, you're very sweet. So what can I get you?" asked Brendan sweetly

"A beer"

Marco walked over to them.

"2 beers please" said Brendan

Marco looked at Brendan

"For the young gentleman and I haven't had one in years" said Brendan

"By the way thanks for letting me pick out your son's name"

"You're welcome besides their your family."

"Have you spoken with Alice about Victoria?"

"Well your safe right now since James is gone. I don't think he had the chance to get in touch with Laurent or Victoria about your scent"

"Good"

"Oh by the way, last night you called me Stevie. Where did you get that from?"

"I read the baby's thoughts and that's what he called you."

"That's so cute. It's kind of weird that neither you are Edward could read mine and Bella's thoughts"

"I like it better that way" said Brendan

"Why's that?"

"So I can ask you questions and get to know you naturally" Brendan said.

Bro was in the basement of the clubhouse and he had Mitzeee chained up. Mitzeee had just woken up from that sleep induced by her drugged drink and she was scared.

"Where am I, who are you?"

"I'm Bro Vallin. My brother Brendan Brady read your thoughts last night and didn't like what you were thinking."

"What did you do?" asked Mitzeee

"I drugged your shot of beam last night and you just finally woke up."

"What are you going to do?"

"I want you to do me a huge favor and if you do what I ask I'll send you home"

"What is it?" asked Mitzeee

"Well Steven thinks I took you home so this is what I want you to do. I want you to use your cell phone and break up with him."

"What why?"

"You don't really care about the guy you're using him"

"No I'm not, I really do love him."

"Brendan read everyone's thoughts except for Steven's and they all don't like you even the baby that Amy gave birth to tonight doesn't like you."

"What if I don't do what you ask?" asked Mitzeee

"Well if you don't do what I ask, you'll be chained up in here for eternity or I can get someone to turn you into one of us. I would but I don't like woman I'd rather gang to death.

"I would rather die than be one of you guys. You guys make me sick, trying to break up perfectly fine relationships!"

"Well, if it was such a good relationship, Steven would have asked for you more than once!" Bro yelled back.

"Steven belongs to my brother now and he never was yours" said Bro

"What are you talking about Ste isn't gay"

Bro just laughed in her face.

"What is going on here? I could feel your frustration from a mile away. Do you need some help?" Grace asked

"Yes, please! Can you put a spell on her so that she can call Ste and break up with him?" Bro asked

"My pleasure!" said Grace with a wicked smile

Mitzeee started to get scared because she didn't understand the Celtic tongue that Grace was speaking. The next thing she knew, she was dialing Ste on his cell phone.

"Ste, its Mitzeee I left Dante's Cove because I can't stand being with you anymore. You never understood me. I hope you have a good life but don't ever call me anymore."

"Fine, I'm glad to be finally rid of you. I just didn't know how to break up with you so you saved me the hassle. Bye!"

Afterwards, Mitzeee then picked up her belongings and left Dante's Cove with no remembrance of Steven Hay

Ste got off the phone and he looked happier than he had in a long time.

"What happened?" asked Brendan

"Brendan, I'm free. Mitzeee called and we're not together any more, let's celebrate."

"What do you want to do?" asked Brendan

"Let's go out tonight just you and me. Anywhere you'd like to go"

"I'm not really ready to go out right now."

"Well it doesn't have to be at this very second"

"OK how about at 8, I'll pick you up from the hotel"

"Good" Ste walked over to Brendan and kissed him on the cheek and then walked away

Brendan put a finger on his cheek with a look of wonder on his face.

'I can't believe he kissed me.' Brendan thought while Edward was chuckling.

"Hey, no fair. Don't read my thoughts. That was private" Brendan said while walking up to Edward.

"I'm sorry you just look so cute lost in thought" said Edward

"Well I better be getting ready for my date" said Brendan walking away

"Have fun and be safe"

"I'll try"

A few hours had passed and Brendan was in his car on his way to pick up Ste at the hotel. Since it was his first date he tried making himself look decent. He had on a nice button down long sleeve red shirt black Jeans and his favorite long black leather coat.

Brendan stepped out of his car and called Ste to find out what room he was in so he could meet him at his door.

Once at Ste's door Brendan knocked on the door and Ste opened it and he looked so beautiful. He was wearing a blue button down long sleeve shirt the same color as his eyes and black slacks.

"You look great" said Brendan

"Thanks so do you"

"So where would you like to go?" asked Ste

"There's a special place in town I've always wanted to go with someone special"

"Sounds great let's go then"

"Are you sure you want to go?" asked Brendan

"Of course I do," said Ste sweetly

"Thanks"

Ste and Brendan got out of the car and walked into the restaurant.

"This place is amazing," said Ste looking around the place

It was mostly dark but once you walked deeper in the restaurant you saw all types of lights, tinkie lights, candle lights, and white Christmas lights set the romantic vibe in the room and in the center was a dance floor with a stage with a DJ playing one hit after another.

"This place is something else" said Ste

"I hope you don't mind this?"

"It's very Romantic"

Brendan just smiled.

They got seated by Brit a friend of Van's and Diana.

"Thanks," said Ste as Brit handed him a menu

Ste looked at the Menu.

"This looks great all of it but I don't think I'm going to get a cup of blood."

Brendan laughed.

"Yeah I had a feeling you would say that."

"What looks good to you?" asked Ste

'You look good to me' thought Brendan

"The T-bone sounds good"

"Yeah that does" said Ste with a smile

They were quiet for a long time but when the waiter came over they looked up and ordered their dishes. When the waiter walked away Brendan and Ste started talking to each other.

"So, I understand that you read Dante's Inferno"

"Yeah some of it though."

"What did you think of it?"

"Very interesting"

"Did you get to read some about me?"

"Some, I liked the way the author described you but the description doesn't do you justice."

"Oh thank you," said Brendan blushing

"I understand you're the newest member of the Dante's clan."

"Yes that's true"

"Is it hard?"

"It can get difficult once in a while, especially when I smell something I really like"

It was Ste's turn to blush.


	10. getting to know each other continued

Ste and Brendan finished their meal's and took a walk on the beach.

"It's such a lovely night" said Ste looking up at the sky.

"It's like this every night"

"It's wonderful. At times like this I wish I didn't leave my camera back in the room I would just love to be able to capture every moment of this place. There's so much pretty in this town," said Ste looking Brendan straight in the eyes. Brendan blushed.

"You're a photographer?" asked Brendan

"No, just love scenery. Would you like to see some of the pictures I've taken while I've been here"

"Sure"

A few minutes later there was a heavy breeze coming off from the water.

"Hey it's getting chilly out, would you mind taking me back to the hotel?"

"Sure, if you'd like you can borrow my jacket."

"I don't think that's such a good idea"

"Why not?"

"Well, I'll get my scent over it and it's not a good idea for you to smell like me."

"You're right I didn't think about that. But I would love to have your scent around me"

"Why?"

"It's like my own kind of drug. I smell your scent and I get high"

"Stop it," said Ste laughing.

"I mean it"

Ste just smiled

"You have a great smile," said Brendan sweetly

"Thanks, your's is wicked"

Brendan drove Ste back to his hotel and neither one of them wanted to say good night.

"Brendan would you like to come in with me?" asked Ste sweetly

"I shouldn't"

"Why not?"

"Because I might not want to leave once I'm there"

"Is it such a bad thing?"

"Yes it could be"

"Just for a second, please. I want to show you those photo's I've taken"

"Only for a second," said Brendan having a hard time saying no to Ste especially when he smiled his biggest smile at him.

Ste and Brendan got out of Brendan's car and walked into the lobby of the hotel and then walked down the hall to Ste's room.

Once in Ste's room Ste found his Camera and showed Brendan the photo's he took

"These shots are incredible" said Oliver

"Thanks "

"What are these?" asked Brendan as he saw some photos of Ste.

"Oh" said Christian blushing

"A friend of mine thought I should do some modeling a while ago"

"You look hot"

"Thanks. I would really like to take a picture of you" said Ste

"No, I should be going" said Brendan as he walked away from Ste

"Please just a few " said Ste walking closer to Brendan

"Why?" whispered Brendan breathlessly and looking into shining blue eyes.

"Because you are so breathtakingly handsome."

"You shouldn't say things like that"

"Why?"

"It kind of makes me uncomfortable. No one has ever said nice things about me"

"Well, I don't mind saying them"

"Thanks"

"Can I please take some pictures of you?"

"Alright where should I go?" asked Brendan

Ste looked around the room.

"Lie on the bed"

"What?" asked Brendan shocked

"Lie down"

"Ok"

Oliver walked over to the bed and laid down.

"Yeah stay just like that. Don't move."

"I feel kind of stupid" said Brendan

"Why?" asked Ste

"I've never had my picture taken before"

"Well there's always a first for everything."

"How long have you been taking pictures?"

"Ever since I was a kid"

"How old are you?" asked Brendan

"Why how old do I look?"

"Well you look like your 15 but I know you have to be much older"

"I'm 22"

"Oh"

"Yeah everyone thinks I'm younger"

Ste was taking a few more pictures of Brendan and while doing so they talked for a bit which seemed to pass them by quickly.

"Well I'm done would you like to see them?" said Ste

"Sure, but first what time is it?" asked Brendan

"We've been here for 3 hours"

"Where did the time go?"

"Well we were in conversation"

"True. I've never talked so much to anyone ever"

"Same here"

Brendan got up from the bed and looked at the picture. He couldn't believe what he saw staring at him.

"This cannot be me," said Brendan in shock

"Yeah and why not?" asked Ste looking up at the older man.

"I don't look like that"

"Yes you do"

Brendan looked down at Ste and their lips were just inches away from each other's.

"I um… it's getting late. I should go so you can get some rest.

"It's kind of hard to sleep when all I can think about is you."

"You shouldn't say things like that"

"It's true. You smell good you look good. I bet you even taste good"

"God Ste don't"

"I often fantasized what Brendan Brady looked like in my head. But you're manly sexy"

Ste got up from where he was sitting and walked to the door where Brendan had walked to.

Brendan had his hand on the door knob ready to walk out but he felt Ste's warm sweet breath on his neck and felt Ste's hand on top of his on the door knob.

"Do you really want to go?" whispered Ste

"No," said Brendan so soft he hoped that Ste didn't hear him.

"Then don't"

"I've never felt like this about anyone ever," said Brendan still not looking at Ste

"I know what you mean"

"I don't know if I have the strength to stay away from you anymore."

Brendan turned around to face Ste and Ste kissed Brendan softly on the lips and Brendan freaked and ran out the door.

Ste slammed the door shut after Brendan left and ran sobbing to his bed with tears streaming down his face.

Brendan watched Ste cry himself to sleep through the window and felt like a total prick for hurting him, but he thought it was for the best. No matter how much he might already care for him.


	11. being together

The next morning Ste went to the hospital to visit with Amy and her baby boy Emmett When he walked into Amy''s hospital room, Brendan was there holding Emmett in his arms. Steven stopped and looked at him then turned around and walked out of the room.

"What happened between you and Ste?" asked Amy

"He asked me out for dinner and I accepted. We went back to his room where he took photo's of me but when I was leaving he kissed me and I freaked out and ran away. Afterwards, as I was looking through his window, I saw him crying himself to sleep. Now I feel like shit and I don't know what to do.

"Oh. What happened with Mitzeee?" asked Amy in shock

"She broke up with him"

"Shit" whispered Amy

"I'm addicted to Steven"

"Oh is it a vampire thing?" asked Amy

"What do you mean?" asked Brendan

"You know like his scent or something like that"

"Yeah something like that. But now it's beyond that. He's smart and talented and cute and everything."

"You're in love?"

"I don't know. I've never been before. I didn't think it was possible"

"Why not?" asked Amy

"I was told that I'm not loveable. That the only thing I'm good at is tricking. You know having sex with different guys all the time and that someone will never love me and or that I wouldn't love anyone."

"Who said these things to you?" asked Amy

"I just thought it was some kind of spell put on to me or maybe just things I put in my head because I fear that no one can actually love a freak. You know a vampire no matter if it's full blood or Hybrid."

"Well to me you seem very loving I see it when you hold Emmett and I think that Emmett already loves you."

"Thank you Amy. That's a kind thing to say."

Brendan looked at Amy and smiled and then looked at Emmett and kissed his forehead.

"We'll I better go" said Brendan handing Emmett back to Amy.

"I'll be back later if that's alright."

"Yeah, I'd love that and Emmett would love it too"

Brendan walked over to Amy and kissed her on the cheek.

Brendan walked out of the room and saw Steven

"I'm really sorry about last night" said Brendan walking over to Steven

"Just forget it"

"I can't"

"Why? I shouldn't have done what I did. You keep pushing away. I get that you're attracted to my scent but that's not my fault."

"No, that isn't the problem. The problem is that I care about you but I'm scared that I might end up hurting you. I don't know what I would do if I ended up hurting you."

"You haven't hurt me yet except running away after I kissed you. Why else are you scared?"

"I've never been in love before and I know that I feel something for you. I just don't understand what my feelings are exactly and I'm scared that you might have the same feelings for me as I have for you."

"You have nothing to be scared about. If I didn't have feelings for you I wouldn't have asked you out and then kiss you. I kissed you to show you how I feel about you and when you ran away, I thought you might not feel the same."

"I'm sorry. Can I make it up to you?"

"There's no reason to be sorry. What do you want to do to make it up to me?"

"I would love to take you out tonight."

"Do you think that's such a good thing?" asked Ste

"You don't want me anymore?" asked Brendan sounding hurt

"I never said that, I just don't want you running away again. It hurts too much."

"I promise that I won't run away and I'll try to keep my mind open to the feelings you bring out in me."

"Good" Ste stated with satisfaction while giving Brendan his big smile.

"I'll pick you up at your hotel at 8" said Brendan

"See you then"

Brendan walked away and Ste went into Amy's hospital room.

"Hey Amy"

"Hey there Ste"

Ste walked over to Amy and kissed her on the cheek.

"How's the big boy?" asked Ste

"He's a good boy"

"What's going on with you and Brendan"

"He asked me out tonight"

"And"

"And we're going out at 8"

"Do you like him?" asked Amy

"Yeah I do. I kissed him"

THE CULLEN'S and Bella were in Bro's penthouse relaxing and getting ready to head back to Forks.

"I have a feeling that everything is going to be OK with Ste said Alice

"Why? Did you see a vision?" asked Bro

"No but I just have a strong feeling everything is going to be alright"

"I'm happy. He's a good guy" said Bro

"Yeah and Brendan is addicted to him" said Edward

"Ste cares about him too" said Bella

GRACE AND Diana were walking in the hospital walking over to Amy's room.

Ste opened the door to Amy room and saw Diana and Grace walking in the hall.

"Hey ladies how are you?" asked Ste sweetly

"Fine sweetie and you" said Diana

"Great couldn't be better"

"You're sister is relaxing at the moment"

"Thanks" said Diana

"We should come back later" said Grace

STE WENT shopping for something nice to wear for his second date with Brendan he wanted to look really nice for him.

Once he was done shopping he went back to the hotel and put on his new light brown suit and waited for Brendan to come over.

About 20 minutes after Ste got ready there was a knock at his door. Ste got up from his bed and walked over to the door he took a deep breath and opened the door.

Brendan's dark blue eyes were looking deep in Steven lighter's ones.

"Um hi" said Ste shyly

"Hi" said Brendan

"Come in"

"Thanks"

Brendan walked into Steven's room and Ste closed the door.

Brendan was inches away from Steven

"What's the matter?" asked Ste

"Nothing it's just that you look fucking hot"

"Um thank you, you too"

"I've never wanted anything or anyone so bad in my life"

"I know what you mean"

"If you want me don't fight it"

"I don't want to lose control with you"

"I would like you to lose at least some with me"

Brendan licked his lips.

Ste walked closer to Brendan and kissed his wet lips.

This time was different this time Brendan kissed back. This time Brendan had his tongue in Steven's mouth tasting his mouth.

They stopped kissing and breathing heavily. They looked at each other.

"I want you" whispered Ste

"Are you sure"

"Yes"

Brendan pushed Steven against the door and attached Steven's lips with his own.

Steven unzipped Brendan's leather coat and threw it on the floor.

Brendan kissed his way to Steven's neck and when he got to Steven's neck he gave it a lick tasting Steven's skin and loving it.

"You taste so good" whispered Brendan

Steven put his hands under Brendan's shirt and touched his chest. He then pulled Brendan's shirt up and took it off him. He then began to seductively strip taking his suit top and undershirt off as Brendan began to teasingly run his finger along his left and then right nipple.

Ste then took his pants and under wear off while bending over, winking at Brendan over his shoulder while giving his ass a wiggle.

Brendan stared with a look of lust and awe in his face.

"Damn you are so beautiful" said Brendan

Ste took off Brendan's pants and under wear off and stared at Brendan.

"You're beautiful too" Ste said. Ste had no qualms about that as he started to groan and grind right back.

"God you are so hard" said Ste

Brendan grabbed Steven's cock and rubbing it up and down slowly.

"You're nice and hard yourself," said Brendan wickedly

As he was saying this he worked his way back up to Steven's neck and began to suck strongly on Steven's pale skin like he wanted to devour him.

'I want his blood so much, but I'll have to make due with this' Brendan thought to himself.

Ste started to groan and grind up against Brendan, growling like an animal. Brendan responded with a moan that rumbled through his chest causing Ste to grind even more.

"More Brendan, suck harder. I want to be able to have your mark for as long as I can" Ste said huskly.

"If that's your wish, I have no qualms with giving it to you" Brendan stated while sucking as hard as he could without breaking the skin.

Brendan took a break and started to kiss Steven even more passionately than before. Ste started kissing back almost hurting his own lips with how hard he was kissing.

'I just can't get enough of his scent. His breath tastes excellent and I just want more and more' Brendan thought while being glad that Steven couldn't read his thoughts.

Brendan stopped and got back to sucking on Steven's neck. Brendan was sucking so hard it almost hurt but Steven loved the pain mixed with the pleasure. When Brendan could feel Steven's blood almost come to the surface he stopped. At that moment, Steven came from the mixture of the pain and pleasure.

"Well, I do believe that you'll have my mark for a very long time! Now everyone will know you're mine."

"Thank you, my handsome vampire. I will treasure for as long as I can and then you'll just have to give me another one" Ste said seductively while grinding against Brendan.

At that moment, Brendan came and moaned causing a beautiful flush of pleasure to appear on Steven's face.

'He looks so beautiful coming. I can't wait to see more' Ste thought

"I'm falling in love with you" Brendan and Ste said at the same time. They then started to chuckle and Ste blushed at Brendan and smiled while Brendan smiled with a sparkle in his dark eyes that were starting to fill with love.


	12. being connected

**Sorry took so long for an update on this I just been having too much fun with my other stories especially changes and twisted tale, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and sorry it's so short. **

Brendan pushed Steven on the bed and fell on top of him. Brendan looked in Steven's blue eyes and he smiled and he kissed Steven hard on the lips. He kissed Steven down his neck at the spot he sucked on and then he licked the spot. He moved lower and sucked on one nipple and then the other. Still he went lower and he felt Steven's body tremble. Brendan kissed around Steven's navel and then he rimmed it. Steven moaned softly. Brendan stopped what he was doing and looked up at his boy and they both smiled. Brendan went lower and but his nose in Steven's pubes and grabbed Steven's hard shaft in his hand and Steven took a deep breath.

Brendan licked the entire length of Steven's cock and Steven moaned and held on to the sheets tightly in his hands.

Brendan just kept licking up and down Steven's cock.

Pre cum was oozing out of from the tip and Brendan licked it off and swallowed.

"God Steven, you taste so fucking good"

Steven didn't say anything he just clinched his eyes closed and made soft moaning sounds.

Brendan took Steven's cock deep in his throat. When that happened Steven screamed loudly.

While Brendan was giving Steven a blow job he held on to his sac.

"Bren" Steven screamed out

Steven put his hands through Brendan's hair

"I'm not going to last"

Brendan just sucked harder. Steven's cum shot down Brendan's throat and he swallowed every drop. Brendan waited until Steven's cock went soft until he took it out his mouth.

"I can't believe you swallowed it all"

"It was too good to waste"

Brendan licked his lips and kissed Steven on the lips.

"Bren," said Steven softly.

"Yes"

"I want to feel you inside me"

"Are you sure?"

"I've never wanted anything that badly"

"Well I guess you're sure then"

"Oh yeah"

"Do you have any lube?"

"In there," said Steven pointing to a shelf

"The condoms are in there too"

"There aren't any condoms here"

"It's ok I want to feel you anyway"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes please. I want you so bad"

Brendan opened the tube of lube and placed some on his fingers and placed a lubed up finger inside Steven's tight ass.

"Mmmm yes"

"Damn you have the most perfect ass. You feel so hot"

Brendan placed a second finger inside Steven and scissored it back and forth. While Brendan was doing this he bent down and captured Steven lips. They stopped kissing so they could breathe.

"I want you inside of me now"

Brendan took out his fingers and lubed up his cock.

"God your penis is so perfect"

"It'll feel even better inside of you"

Brendan placed the head of his cock inside of the beautiful boy that was beneath him and Steven closed his eyes.

"Look at me"

"I've never done this in so go slow"

Brendan placed his dick all the way in Steven.

"Oh Gawd you feel incredible" moaned Brendan

"Aw" moaned Steven when Brendan moving inside him.

Brendan bent down and licked the sweat off Steven's neck.

"More give me more"

Brendan moved faster and harder.

Steven grabbed for his dick but Brendan hit his hand away.

"Touch me. I need to come again"

"No, you'll come with me being inside you and only being inside you."

"Ok, I'll try. You're just making me so hot. I love you!" Steven said while coming

As Steven said I love you, Brendan also was coming. It felt as if a lightning bolt had gone through both of their bodies. They've both had never felt anything like it.

"I love you too Steven. Let's rest for a bit and then we'll get started on round two." Brendan said with a smirk and mischief in his eyes.

"Oh, I look forward to it" Steven said mischievously while smiling his best smile yet.


End file.
